micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Republic of Brändholm
Brändholm (Also referred as Brandholm), officially the Republic of Brändholm, was a Nordic island country situated in the Fennoscandian region of Northern Europe. omprises four main landmasses – that of the Julhom, Inre Julholmskläppen, Yttre Julholmskläppen and Brändholm, And 5 skerries with forms the Territory of Kivientä and Serdesia an extraterritorial enclave in The Netherlands The Republic was replaced with the State of Brändholm As of 2015, Brändholm's population, is 72, with the majority concentrated in extraterritorial area,Brändholm was a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital of Serdesia, local governments in 3 provinceis The de facto capital of the Republic is Serdesia, due to the fact that it maintains strong political and military control over the region In the last time of the republic. Various disputes with the government and parties with separate from other party. Also due a lack of some citizens the republic collapsed as a result. Julholm declared independence from Brandholm the remnants of the republic formed the State of Brändholm History Around 2015, Brändholm was re-established and a socialist government was instaled transformed into the Socialist People's Democratic Republic of Brändholm. with was established by Sam Bakker Shady Morsi and Wessel de Wekker during this era, having a marxist-leninist ideology However more people joined the Republic and demanded democratisation to avoid a civil war Sam started The Democratisation of Brändholm making Brändholm a Direct Parliamentary Democracy and Shady was elected as president On 24 January the Government of Brändholm decided to annex the remnants of Serdesia a former micronation with has been transformed into an extraterritorial enclave, On 29 January The republic started to claim Yttre Julholmskläppen Collapse In the last time of the republic. Various disputes and disagreements within the government and parties with separate from other party. Also due a lack of some citizens the republic collapsed Julholm declared independence from Brandholm the remnants of the republic formed the State of Brändholm Government The Government of Brändholm taked place in a framework of a parliamentary representative democratic republic and of a multi-party system. The President of Brändholm was the head of state, leaded the foreign policy, and was the Commander-in-chief of the Defense Forces. The Prime Minister of Brändholm was the head of government; executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in the Parliament of Brändholm, and the government had limited rights to amend or extend legislation. The president had the power of veto over parliamentary decisions although it can be overrun by the parliament. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The Judiciary consists of two systems, regular courts and administrative courts, headed by the Supreme Court and the Supreme Administrative Court, respectively. Administrative courts process cases where official decisions are contested. There is no "Constitutional Court" - the constitutionality of a law can be contested only as applied to an individual court case. Though Brändholm has a primarily parliamentary system, the president has some notable powers. The foreign policy is led by the president, "in co-operation" with the cabinet, and the same applies to matters concerning national security. The main executive power lies in the cabinet headed by the prime minister. Brändholmese enjoy individual and political freedoms, and suffrage is universal at 13; Category:Republic